Fortnite is DEAD
Oh boy look I hate Fortnite I hate that I'm even writing about it but it has to be adressed FORTNITE IS DEAD. Fortnite originally debuted as a 3rd person shooter with a P v E story mission based experience and I honestly don't care about this one. And no one else does the Fortnite people "love" is a battle royal 'sandbox' where 100 people start a round and by the end one stands. Now this is already a problem Fortnite was BUILT as a P v E experience with the battle royal first being created as a SIDE project. And I can't believe That its still in EARLY ACESS! Come on I doubt it. It has regular events and constant 'updates' it's basicly false advertisemen. i admit I DID play Fortnite season 1 and 2 back when it was good but I woke up and realised as Fortnite grew it also fell into the state of the dab or fidget spinners starts off fun then starts not living up to what made it special to eventually become a mear neacence when some one mentions it. Fortnites popularity was its down fall so many youtubers and critics praised it too much now I only have 1 to 2 of my old gamimg youtubers left. ( Ssundee I miss you) It's just too much attention for a game so shit and the fact that it won 2 best selling game awards doesn't help. there are to many try hards not to mention sleep enducing gameplay elements that just keep get 'improved' that it's become toxic for a completely different reason than parents think. the DUKE OF SUCCESS said it was bad I mean open up your eyes. At the end of the day fortnite started high but eventually fell due to the amount of attention it received and its inability to inavate new exiting ideas, and I can't class you as a gamer if you still praise it. Honestly It's created an unrealistic and disappointing image for what video games should be! Everyones game that took time effort to make a revolutionary experience for gamers across the planet is overshadowed by this hunk of junk And that's NOT COOL. Nintendo is a company that loves to make interesting amd fun games. Not only that theye care about their creations as if they were a child. This is why There are reasons why games like Fortnite don't win GOTY there not fun not creative and are only surviving due to GULIBLE IDIOTS WHO CANT SEE THE OBVIOUS FLAWS! The developers don't care about creating a game that they can be proud of.. They care about the money. I admit no game is perfect but Fortnite is the furthest from perfect it's worst than the ZELDA CDI GAMES! (and that's saying a lot) BUT in my opinion if you want to see what a game could be and should be, play a Zelda game... Play Hollow knight PLAY ANY GAME THAT ISNT FORTNITE! 0/5 it's a disgrace, a stain on the face of gaming and no one should ever play it. P.S I have no personal grudges to anyone who does play crap-nite. I just think they could be better. specially my family...